


制服

by Nero515



Series: 短打玩梗 [2]
Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: 靈感來自2019.11.16的BAZAAR明星慈善夜
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: 短打玩梗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547305
Kudos: 1





	制服

**Author's Note:**

> 短打。

何昶希比陳宥維更早就在學院裡訓練了，陳宥維到學院的第一天，長官就安排他和何昶希切磋一場，五分鐘後，以陳宥維倒地告終。陳宥維不明白為何對方看起來比他要矮小，卻能夠輕易地把他用一個幾乎完美的過肩摔翻倒在地。陳宥維還躺在地上呼痛，何昶希就已經在周圍的學員發出對陳宥維表示憐憫的噓聲中回到隊列站好，站姿端正得連眉毛都不皺一下。

何昶希獨來獨往，體能每次都接近滿分，而陳宥維更擅長處理體能以外的東西。

長官對他說，何昶希更適合當特工，你更適合當間諜。

最後補上了句，你真的應該向何昶希學一下怎麼打架。

於是晚飯的時候陳宥維就拿著他的餐盤走到何昶希坐著的餐桌前，何昶希還以為他要來報仇，這種事對他來說也不是第一次發生，他暗地裡抓緊了手裡的餐叉，等待陳宥維的下一步動作，沒想到等來的卻是陳宥維誠懇的一句：你能教我怎麼打架嗎？

何昶希愣了愣，松開了手裡的餐叉，然後說：可以啊。如果你不怕痛的話。

後來他們都畢業了，各自當上了不同部門的長官，在一次嘉獎典禮之後，慶功晚宴進行到一半，兩個人的手裡還握著半杯香檳，就迫不及待地溜進一間無人的房間，把香檳隨手放到不知道哪裡。

陳宥維用手指勾進何昶希腰間的皮帶把他拉向自己，何昶希邊靠過去邊推著陳宥維，讓他的背狠狠地撞到牆上，拉過他的領口令他低頭，然後交換一個激烈的吻，他們身上的皮帶金屬和堅硬的鈕扣碰撞到一起，透過皮革制服擦出一些細碎的剮蹭的聲音，不過他們毫不在乎。

我的背好像有點痛。陳宥維笑著說。

你真的應該要學一下怎麼打架。何昶希回他。


End file.
